Arceus's Watchers
by zakura626
Summary: twenty years into the future of poekmon a young boy begins his journey. Once again destiny interferes with the life of a chosen few.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

On the cost of a growing town called pallet a small child plays in the waves his shorts and t-shirt soaked and his bare feet in the wet sand as he enjoyed the cool breeze and bright sunny day. Not yet noticing that he was being watched or the chain of events soon to be set into motion.

"Weee" laughed the child as another wave knocked his small form under . So busy giggling the small red headed chided didn't noticed the small blue body floating next to him till the he felt the strong burning sensation on his legs.

"Ow ow owowow OW"! Yelled the small child. Crying and limping back to the sand he didn't hear the other cries of pain. After planting his bum on the sand out came the blue monster slowly walking towards the small child. He probably would have been scared witless if said monster didn't do a face plant into the sand. After a couple of minutes the child noticed that the monster was not a monster just a pokemon and that it wasn't moving. Slowly getting up and edging over to the downed pokemon he could see that the small pokemon was hurt and barely breathing. Having learned from his previous experience the child picked up a near by stick and used it to flip the pokemon onto its back.

"ummm ohhh ah got it" Said the child as he sprinted as fast as his feet could take him back to town. Sprinting through the forest, up the streets until he reached the biggest building in town.

"Professor Oak Professor Oak!" Cried the child as he rammed through the doors.

Standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose a young man left his office to have the child run into him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Marcus call me Gary."

"Sorry Pro… Gary,"

"Now what did you want."

"There's a pokemon down at the beach and it looks real hurt you have to come," said the child as he grabbed Gary's hand dragging him only leaving him enough time to grab his traveling bag.

Quickly traveling back to the beach the child lead Gary back to where he found the small pokemon, only to find that it was not there.

"you sure you saw a pokemon," asked Gary now wondering if the child was just seeing things in the ocean.

"No it was right here. Its how I got this," replied Marcus as he pointed to his leg to show the damaged skin.

"Let me see that" said Gary as knelt down in front of the boy as he rummaged through his bag till he found the antibiotic cream. "From the looks of this I'd say the pokemon has rough skin… what did this pokemon look like," he asked as he applied the cream.

"Well it was small, and blue, had these," said the child as he pointed his index finger out on the sides of his head.

"Hmm sounds like a wooper… but where could it have gone," done with Marcus's leg Gary examined the area till he found what he was looking for. "From the looks of this it crawled…. This way" said Gary as he followed the tracks to be past by a small red blur. "Marcus get back here." But to his dismay Marcus was already gone. "Pain in the…"

"WOOPER WOOPER," called Marcus as he sprinted through the forest. "WOOPER… where could he be." Wasn't till he stopped to catch his breath that he heard a noise. As he made his way towards the noise it became clearer. More like noises, as he got closer he could have guessed there was a battle happing. After the third bush he crawled through Marcus found the cause of said noises. To his delight he found the wooper, but sadly it wasn't the only thing he found. Towering over the crippled wooper was a very happy Fearow with its beak ready to strike.

"Stop," yelled Marcus.

Surprised the Fearow stopped its strike to look up and see the small child. Liking how the day is going the Fearow decided to leave the small pokemon and go for the bigger prize in front of him. Would have made a quick lunge if the wooper hadn't attacked it in the back with a water gun. Squawking as it spun around and now annoyed readied a fury attack before being striked again. This time tackled by a rhydon into a tree, destroying the tree and scaring away the giant bird pokemon..

"Got a lot of balls kid." Came a voice.

"What" asked the terrified child.

"Got courage kid, balls," laughed the voice.

"Who… who's there"

"Oh sorry how rude of me," answered the voice as a man that looked to be in his thirties with a worn down jacked pants and boots as he walked over to his Rhydon patting it on the side. "Looks like your little buddy is pretty banged up."

"Stay away from it," cried the small boy as his brain started back up. Quickly rushing to the small pokemons side standing between it and the man.

"Wow their buddy," said the man putting his hands up as he made a slow step forward. "I just want to make sure the little guy is ok."

Looking at the man the child could feel a sense of calm come over him, slowly he stepped aside as the man went to the water pokemons side taking some supplies out of the tattered bag he had on his back. "Is it going to be ok," asked Marcus.

"Ya, he'll be fine," said the Man.

"Good."

"You know what… think you could do me a huge favor," asked the Man.

"Umm yes?"

"I need someone to take care of this for me," said the man as he moved his bag in front of him and took a glass container out.

"Is that a… a…" stuttered Marcus.

"Yep this is a pokemon egg. As you know eggs are fragile and I'm afraid it could be… damaged if I hold on to it. Think you could take care of it for me?"

"…" Was all Marcus could say with the dumbfound look across his face. "Really."

"Really."

"Yes… Yes" said the child as the man handed over the egg.

"Well just make sure your little buddy there gets plenty of sleep and he'll be right as rain," said the man with a huge grin on his face as he stood up. "Take care kid" said the man before he withdrew his Rhydon and walked back into the forest.

Before Marcus could chase after the man out came Gary from the opposite side.

"Marcus there you are, don't ever run off like that again OK,"

"Yes professor Oak," said Marcus.

"Mar…. wait where… what happened here."

At that Marcus's eyes lit up like a starry night sky as he recounted the events Gary had just missed.

"So a man with a Rhydon saved you from a Fearow, fixed up the wooper and gave you that pokemon egg," asked Gary as he pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. "Come on Marcus lets go," said Gary as he started to walk back to town.

"What about wooper," asked Marcus.

Looking at the wounded pokemon on the ground then back at Marcus, Gary smiled as he walked over to the wooper pulling a pokeball out of his bag and throwing it at the small pokemon. After the ball stopped twitching and came to a still Gary picked up the ball and handed it over to the small boy.

"Today's your lucky day," chuckled Gary before he went back to walking.

With pokeball in one hand and an egg in the other a big smile came across the red heads face before he quickly ran off to follow the professor.

Not to far away from the small clearing stood the man watching the small kid run off. "Good luck kid, your going to need." And with that the man disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	2. Dark days, Bright hopes

Chap I

In a cemetery close to the ocean sits a red head teen next to his mother among a large crowd listing to the heartfelt memories of a loved one gone. While the speeches went on the teen turned his attention elsewhere, near the open grave sat a family of three. The father a man in black dress pants and shirt, eyes pink and hair slightly ruffled. His wife in a respectful black dress, red hair done up in a bun, with one arm wrapped around their son while with the other taking hold of her husbands hand. Ruffling his black thin striped dress shirt the son was getting comfortable under his mothers arm as he looked to his father. As the speeches ended and the crowd began to disperse the teen and his mother make there way to the grieving family.

"Hello Ash, Misty, Nicolas," greeted the Teens mother.

"Hello Silvia." Responded Ash

"She was an amazing women," said Sylvia. "You need anything at all don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you," Ash said as he gave Sylvia a hug before she moved on.

"Sorry bout your loss," said Marcus as he came up to the man.

"Thank you," responded Ash. "Aren't you starting your journey today?"

"Na, decided to put off for a day, you know figured I'd show her the proper respect." At that Ash smiled as the red haired woman walked up beside him. "Hi Misty"

"Hello Marcus how have you been?" asked Misty

"Good, how the gym?"

"Its good, I see your mom is doing well"

"Ya she's good."

"So I heard you were starting your journey tomorrow."

"Ya, I'm kinda excited."

"Kinda, ha I remember I was so excited I couldn't sleep the night before," laughed Ash causing Misty to smile as she took his hand.

"So how's wooper," Misty asked surprised to not see the small pokemon with the teen.

"Actually he's a Quagsire now," laughed Marcus.

"What! When did this happen?" Misty asked a shocked look plastered across her face.

"Couple months ago, maybe if someone wasn't so busy with their gym they would be around more."

"Hey running a gym is hard work."

Marcus just smiled as Misty gave him a shrug.

"I still remember when you were this tall," laughed Ash as he put his hand below his knee. "Look at you now, starting your own adventure."

"And the same used to be said about you, at one point in time," smiled Misty.

"Ya, guess the same could be said about Nicolas now," said Ash "Where is Nick he was just here."

"He went to the car," said Misty.

"Oh… How is he doin," asked Marcus.

"He's fine, just think he needs some alone time."

"Oh, ok well tell him I'll be home later if he wants to hang out or something."

"Will do thanks again for coming," Said Ash as he gave Marcus a hug.

"Of course she was like my second grandmother" Said Marcus as he went to give Misty her hug.

With the catching up over Marcus and his mother moved allowing other people the chance to pay their respects.

Done with the funeral Marcus and Sylvia went home where they could change into something more comfortable as Sylvia started dinner. Sliding around on his computer chair Marcus went over his mental list of things he was taking. On his bed sat his bag with a hoodie, compactable tent, five pokeballs, three potions, two antidotes, extra pair of clothes, and a flashlight. Also on the bed watching his master was a Quilava not an ordinary Quilava. Instead of the normal blue pelt of mot it had a light orange shade like a setting sun. The fire pokemon was watching its trainer and a Quagsire sleeping against the wall next to the teen's bed. As Marcus looked around the room he knew he was going to miss that place. His somewhat crammed room with a closet dresser small tv and computer with a desk and chair. His bed the biggest thing in the room situated in the middle of the room. What snapped him out of his revere was the silent knocking that was at his door.

"Come in," Said Marcus.

"Hey," Said the teenager from the funeral.

"Hey Nick… how you doin?"

Entering the room and looking between Quilava and Quagsire the teen just smiled. His black hair was covering his eyes only leaving the smile visible. "Ya I'm good," Said Nicholas as he moved his hair from in front of his eyes showing the green irises. He looked like a younger ash in Marcus's opinion. The teen was dressed in a Blue jacket with white trim around the cuff of the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket with blue denim pants and black under shirt, with red and white sneakers. "So I heard you're starting you're journey tomorrow."

"Yep, you know my offer still stands," Said Marcus as he stood up from his seat to begin packing.

"I know, just… thinking."

"I hear you, well just let me know before tomorrow morning… so what do you want to do," Asked Marcus as he zipped up his bag before moving on to scratch Quilava under his chin.

"I was thinking of going to the beach, I don't really feel like staying in town today," Nicholas said as he looked around the room.

"I hear you, I'll meet you down stair."

"Ok."

With that Nicholas left Mizuk with his pokemon as he took in the room around him again. Quickly looking himself over and satisfied as he patted down his Black jeans. Grabbing two pokeballs from his dresser and stuffing them into his red hoodie the teen called his pokemon waking one as he went down stairs.

"Going out," asked Sylvia from the Kitchen.

"Ya, I'll be with Nick," answered Marcus.

"OK, don't be to long dinner will be ready soon."

"K," was his response as he meat Nicholas at the front down where he slipped on his red and black sneakers before the four went out the door.

The two trainers and pokemon decided on the beach for their outing as it was growing to dark for the forest and to many memories walked the town streets. Quagsire played in waves while Quilava enjoyed the setting rays that blended with his fur. Sitting next to Quilava Marcus watched the setting sun flair across the sky as Nicholas threw stones into the ocean.

"Ever wonder whets after this life," asked Nicholas.

"No, not really," Said Marcus still sun gazing.

"Hmm, so where's your first stop?"

" Viridian city then Pewter."

"Nice, not going to go out of region first?"

"Na, figured go with what I know first."

Nodding his head Nicholas threw his last stone into the water before he sat down next Marcus.

"So where's sparks,"

"Napping "

"Seems to be sleeping a lot now days."

"Ya Gary said he's close to evolving." Laying down Nicholas watched as a few stars began to twinkle in the darkling sky.

"Hmm."

"Ya/"

The two watched the sky as they listened to waves battle the earth. Quagsire eventually noticed that he was the only one playing in the waves waddled over to his trainer and sat next to him to receive his head rub. Marcus smiled as he watched his two pokemon eyes closed and content. His best friend though morning was looking ahead, and him starting a new journey. At that moment he wished he could capture this moment in a jar and savor it.

"Well I got to go man, mom wants me home for dinner sense it will be our last dinner together for a while." Marcus said as he stood up dusting the sand off his pants. Quilava woke up from his nap as Quagsire blinked a few times before standing up.

Leaving the beach the two parted ways once they entered the small city limits. Marcus enjoyed the quiet stroll as he took in his childhood town.

"I think I might miss this place." To snap his trainer out of his thought process he lett out a small bark, receiving a pat on the head.

Accidentally bumping into someone for not focusing Marcus quickly apologized as he looked up.

"No its fine I should have been looking in front of me."

"Heh… wait don't I know you." Asked Marcus as he looked the man in the face.

"Yes, we have, good to see your wooper has been taken good care of."

"Ya and your egg hatched… as you can see," Laughed Marcus as Quilava watched Quagsire walk over to the man and rub its head against the man's side till he patted him back.

"Are you here for Quilava," Asked Marcus uneasiness entering his voice.

"No, no was just here for the funeral."

"Oh, you knew Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Ya you could say that."

"I never did get your name what was it?"

The man just smiled as he looked at the teen in front of him.

"Not this time kid… not this time." Smiling as he patted the Quagsire once more before waving at Quilava as he walked past the boy.

Watching the man walk away Marcus wondered how the man could know Mrs. Ketchum and why he wouldn't say his name. But dismissed it as he headed back home.

Back at his house Marcus took off his shoes as Quagsire made a beeline for the kitchen while Quilava stayed next to Marcus. Hearing his mother laugh Marcus knew Quagsire was asking for a treat.

"Hey mom," Said Marcus as he leaned on the kitchen doorframe to watch his mother smile as she gave the ecstatic water pokemon a pat on the head. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, Chicken parmesan with noodles and a lemon pound cake for dessert.." Answered Sylvia as she went back to the big metal pot on the stove.

"Looks like she was thinking of you to Quilava," laughed Marcus. Quilava just stared at the pound cake out of his reach letting a bit of drool slip from the corner of his mouth.

Helping his mom set the table, and then filling the bowls for Quagsire and Quilava, Marcus and Sylvia sat down for a nice dinner.

"Enjoy your dessert," asked Marcus as Quilava jumped onto his bed licking the crumbs from his lips. Quagsire just sauntered into the room only to do a face plant into the floor before falling asleep with a full tummy. Smiling as Quagsire never changes., Marcus closed his door before ditching his shirt. Yawning as he moved his bag to the floor, he climbed into bed Quilava moving towards the foot of the bed keeping Marcus's feet warm. Rolling onto his back Marcus looked to the ceiling as he contemplated how tomorrow was going to go. And then there was the man from his past. He looked just about the same as he did ten years ago. But he was a little different, less what… happy. Then again he did attend a funeral. After deciding the answers the needed wouldn't be found in the ceiling Marcus turned off his lamp and rolled onto his side.

In the wee hours of the morning Marcus was already prepared for his long journey. Wished his mother good bye and already gone began to leave pallet when four little paws could be heard behind him. Turning around there a Pichu jumped from the ground into the red heads arms.

"Hey Sparks… wait if you're here…"

"Sparks1 Sparks get back here," Yelled Nicholas. "Hey Marcus."

"Though you would have had more control," laughed Marcus as he scratched the baby mouse pokemon

"Ya, so did I. Guess when he picked up your sent he got a little excited," Said Nicholas as Marcus handed him his pokemon back.

"So your coming with?"

"Of course, can't let my best bud travel on his own," said Marcus as he patted Marcus on the back.

"Right, so how your parents take it?"

"Pretty well actually, Dad practically kicked me out of the house. Mom just wished me luck and gave me one of her pokemon, something about knowing I'm safe."

"Hah, Nice sounds like them," laughed Marcus.

As the two stopped talking Marcus looked to the sky while Nicholas looked at the ground.

"Pichu?" asked the pokemon as it noticed it was the only pokemon out. "Pichu Pichu Pichu." Chanted the pokemon.

"I think he's wondering where Quagsire and Quilava are," laughed Nicholas.

Marcus only smiled as he unclipped two pokeballs releasing the Pokemon. Quilava stretched while Quagsire yawned, upon seeing the his two friend Pichu jumped out of Nicholas's arms and onto Quagsire giving him a nice jolt the pokemon didn't even notice.

"I wonder how Quagsire would do if he could feel that," smiled Marcus as he watched the baby pokemon play with the older two.

The two teens joked a little longer before slowly leaving their home.

Tto be continued…


End file.
